


Leave the Mind Reading to the Movies

by The_winchesters_sonicing_in_deerstalkers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT READ CHAPTER TWO IF YOU HAVENT SEEN 6-8, Destiel - Freeform, EXCEPT FOR CHAPTER TWO, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post season nine, Shipper Sam, dean and cas are emotionally constipated, dean is cas' vessel, except the spoilers for seasons 6-8 are really really small, gabriel and sam save the day, i swear shipper sam is my favorite thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_winchesters_sonicing_in_deerstalkers/pseuds/The_winchesters_sonicing_in_deerstalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel has to temporarily possess Dean in order to hide himself, the angel accidentally reads his vessel's mind. Of course, since Dean and Cas are lovestruck idiots, disaster ensues. </p><p>And Sam was fresh out of options, okay? What did you freaking expect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Just so you know, this fic has spoilers up until season nine. (kind of?) To be honest, the spoilers for anything after season five are all super duper tiny. EXCEPT IN CHAPTER TWO! Chapter Two is basically just a coda, so it's completely unnecessary! It also has humungous spoilers up until season eight.
> 
> This fic is pure, unadulterated fluff. (except Dean and Cas fight for like .27 seconds but I'm gonna ignore that.) Good for after a feelsy fic. (I just recommended Twist and Shout to a friend. She's gonna need this.)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! I'd love some feedback in the comments if you want to! Have fun! :) xoxo

It had been a normal hunt. All that Sam, Dean, and Cas had just been trying to do was take out some obnoxious witches. After they had finished the job, the Winchesters and the angel had plopped down on the bunker's couch, exhausted. That's when things started going wrong.

In the middle of an ever depressing news report, Cas suddenly passed out. Sam and Dean began to panic. The angel could've been dead for all they knew. They'd been trying to get Castiel to come to when he awoke as quickly as he'd gone down.

"Dean!" Cas yelled with a start (and Dean was trying very hard to ignore the fact that Cas had called for just him and not Sam), "I need you." Sam and Dean stared at each other for a second. Dean gulped. There were many things Dean desperately hoped Cas meant by that statement.

"I need to make you my vessel." Castiel said nervously. This was not one of those things.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?!" Dean yelled. "What the hell, Cas? You just collapse out of the blue, you could be dead, I'm over here freaking out (Yes, Cas noticed that Dean said "I," not "we."), and then you pop right back up and tell me that! Jesus, Cas. Take a fucking breath."

"Dean, you know that I don't require oxy-" Cas stopped when he saw the angry glare Dean was shooting him. For some reason, that comment seemed to annoy Castiel greatly. "Time is of the essence, Dean. We cannot waste it with your obsessive need to protect people!"

Castiel waited for Dean to freak out, to yell at him, to fight back, to storm out, something. But it didn't come. When the angel looked back at his charge, he saw nothing but pain, hurt, and confusion. Sam was giving Cas an incredulous look that screamed _WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!?_

Castiel immediately regretted what he'd said. The expression on the older Winchester's face was something the angel wanted to make go away and never come back. Cas couldn't help but think to himself about how he probably just destroyed whatever tiny chance he had with Dean.

Castiel had come to terms with his love for Dean long ago. More specifically, during that day at the park after the Winchesters had chosen the lives of thousands of people over one seal. Heaven had never told Castiel if the Winchesters had made the right decision, but Cas knew that they had. It was that beautiful afternoon sitting on a park bench with Dean that made the angel realize what he was feeling. The second Castiel had seen Dean's soul in hell, he'd known that this man was beautiful - in every way. Angels aren't supposed to see faces, only souls, but while Castiel put the Righteous Man back together, he saw the body that held such a glorious person. Cas instantly saw the physical beauty of he as well.

Now, Cas had ruined everything. He had never expected to be with Dean, but even the cold, emotionless angel couldn't contain all hope. "Dean," Castiel began, "I am so sorry. Of course I understand why - "

It was then that Dean's wall came back up. "You know what, Castiel? (All Cas could think was _He called me by my full name, oh no, oh no, oh no._ ) Save it. I'm out. Go possess Sam or something."

"But Dean - " It was too late; Dean was already out the door. Cas sat on the edge of the bunker's couch and put his head in his hands. "I didn't mean it. I don't want this." He looked at Sam with sad, soulful eyes. "I am just so scared, and I got frustrated."

Sam's expression softened. "He'll come around. Dean doesn't hold a grudge against family."

Cas gaped. "Family? Dean still sees me that way?"

Sam smiled. "Of course he does, Cas. He never stopped, even after the whole purgatory-souls thing."

If Castiel hadn't been doing so already, he would've had to sit down. He couldn't speak. His mouth was open. Cas knew that family was the most important thing in Dean's world, and he thought he'd lost that privilege after he betrayed Dean's trust by making a deal with Crowley. Cas didn't need to be _together_ together with Dean if he was family. That would be enough.

"Two questions, Cas: One, what's going on that has you so freaked? And two, why can't you possess me? I'd be okay with it. For a little bit at least."

"To answer you first question, some of Metatron's remaining followers have placed me upon their, what is it called? Oh yes, their "Most Wanted List" (complete with the air quotes). Apparently, soon a large search party will be sent out looking for me. Once the angels get close enough, it will be very easy to track my vessel. I need Dean's body because of the protection spell I carved into his and your ribs. And as for number two, the problem is that you are Lucifer's vessel and the Boy with the Demon Blood. Even though Lucifer is gone, I am still very worried that I will enrage Hell as well as Heaven if I make you my vessel. Even to this day, hell wants to protect you. Haven't you ever wondered why Crowley has not killed you? Perhaps he's tried to make it seem like he wants to or has attempted to, but he's never really come close."

Sam nodded, a mix understanding and bewilderment evident on his face. "I'll talk to Dean."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean returned later that night, drunk and incoherent. Castiel and Sam had been pacing around nervously all evening. When the elder Winchester entered the bunker, Sam and Cas had immediately stood up and called his name.

"Well, ain't you two adorable?" Dean slurred. He walked up to Castiel and poked his chest. "You're an asshole, but I'll be your stupid vessel. It's a good thing I love you so much (Castiel's heart leapt at those words, but he quickly rode it off as a drunken joke.), or else I'd just tell you to go to hell." He laughed. "I could literally make so many hell jokes right now, but I'm tired so I'mma sleep. Wake me up when it's possession time." Dean practically collapsed on his bed, and snoring began almost instantaneously.

Sam sighed. "I guess I don't need to persuade him. He's gonna do it. Cas, will my brother be okay?"

"I swear on my life."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was awkward. Dean seemed to have forgiven Castiel, but he was nervous and quiet. Cas assumed it was just because of his oncoming vessel-hood.

Castiel grabbed Dean's shoulder. The elder Winchester looked down at the angel's hand, and then at his beautiful, blue eyes. Dean remembered all of last night very clearly. He remembered Cas's heartbreaking comment. He remembered trying to drink his problems away. He remembered glaring at any girl who got within five feet of him until they would go away.

The thing he remembers most clearly though, is accidentally confessing his love to Castiel. Dean hoped to God that Cas would dismiss it as drunkenness or a lame joke. It seemed that the angel was carrying on as per usual, but it was hard to tell. Dean had forgotten his anger at Castiel ten minutes after he left the motel, and he immediately decided that he'd help Cas. He couldn't let the man he loved down.

Dean had also accepted his love for Castiel. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment that he'd fallen for the angel, but he knew that he had realized it during that afternoon at the park with Cas. He remembered Cas's uncomfortable half-joke about not being a "hammer, as you say." Dean's heart had fluttered at those words, and he'd felt empty when Cas left. He knew that he was supposed to hate all angels, but immediately, Cas seemed different. Angels like Uriel were cold and uncaring. Although Cas wasn't exactly the emotional type, he seemed like he gave a crap about something besides orders. He took time to talk to Dean, to make him understand. And that made Dean love him all the more.

Dean's mind was racing. He really didn't care about being a temporary vessel. He knew that Cas would take care of him. What he did care about was losing his best friend because he couldn't fucking control his mouth while he was drunk. "Dean." Castiel pulled the man from his thoughts with his deep voice, warm hand, and blue eyes. The angel gave Dean a firm but understanding look. "It's time."

Dean nodded. His mouth couldn't seem to work properly. _Keep it shut or you'll probably ask him to go out for a drink or something after this_ , Dean couldn't help but think.

"Dean, I am not going to lie you. ( _I love you too much to do that_ , Castiel thought.) This will not be pleasant. My grace is an extremely powerful force. Please do not try to fight it. It will only hurt you more."

"I'll be fine, Cas. It's you I'm worried about." ( _Jesus Christ, Winchester, could you be anymore obvious?!_ )

"There's something I have neglected to tell you until now. Since I will not be resisting your soul or pushing it down, I will be able to read your thoughts, as you will mine. Also, I may need to access your memories if I am going to convincingly play the role of Dean Winchester."

"Cas, why didn't you tell me that?!?!" Dean was freaking out. _HE'S GONNA READ MY THOUGHTS AND SEE THAT I LOVE HIM AND HE'S GONNA GET SCARED AND GO BACK TO HEAVEN AND I'M GONNA LOSE HIM FOREVER AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO WITHOUT HIM OH MY GOD OH MY GOD NO NO NO._

"I didn't think that it would be such an issue. I deeply apologize, Dean." Castiel shuffled around awkwardly for a second, then gave Dean a pleading look. "Please do not back out of our agreement."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Cas, I just wish you'd told me." Dean was calming down, but he was still scared of Cas's reaction to his feelings.

"I cannot thank you enough for this, Dean." Castiel smiled, and Dean couldn't help but smile back.

"Course, Cas."

Castiel turned to Sam, who had been watching this whole interaction. ( _Oh my God, could these two be any more in love? They are such lovestruck idiots, seriously. Can't they just admit it already?! I can't take this freaking tension anymore!_ Sam thought throughout the exchange.)

"Sam, could you please watch over my vessel? I've grown rather fond of it, even though Jimmy's soul has departed."

"Sure. Could you please watch over my brother? I've grown rather fond him too." Castiel laughed, a short, low huff. He rarely did that, so Dean cherished the sound.

"Most certainly, Sam," Cas said, a small smile still on his lips. He turned to Dean. "Are you ready?" The man took a breath and nodded. Cas closed his eyes and looked like he was preparing to begin the process.

"Wait, Cas!" Dean yelled. Castiel looked at him with worried eyes. Dean looked at his feet. "You, uh, might see some personal stuff while you're reading my thoughts and all. So just try not to, you know, think any differently about me." ( _Please don't get scared and leave me._ )

"Dean, it would take more than a few secrets and private thoughts to change my opinion of you. ( _It's too late to go back. I'm too far gone._ ) Let's begin. Sam, close your eyes." After the younger Winchester had followed the angel's instruction, Castiel turned to the elder Winchester. "Dean, do I have your permission to take you as my vessel?" Dean nodded. "Thank you. Now you too must close your eyes." Once his eyes were shut, Castiel had to resist the urge to take the man's face in his hands and kiss him. He managed to refrain though, and he began the possession process. A blue light emitted from all of Castiel's body, and his vessel fell to the ground. After a moment, a swirling beam of energy dove into Dean's body and he too collapsed.

Sam ran over to where his brother/Castiel lay. "Dean? Cas?" He yelled.

The body awoke with a start. "Sam." It was obviously Castiel speaking, even though it was Dean's face and voice.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Sam. Everything is fine. Your brother is in here, and I will make sure he stays that way. At this point, all we can do is wait. Eventually, I will know that the other angels have given up the search or have lost my trail. I am so sorry that I do not have a more definite plan or time frame for this endeavor."

"It's cool, Cas. I'm just wondering, could you possibly give Dean control of his body if you wanted?"

"I could, but I am not entirely sure that my plan will be successful, and I need to be prepared for an angel attack. I cannot risk you and him being taken by surprise and killed. I am sorry that I must separate you from your brother in this way."

"Nah, it's fine. We've been through worse. I mean, he went to hell for 4 months and Gabriel made him die for like 3. Then I went to hell, and he went to Purgatory. God, our lives are fucked up."

"I'd hardly say so. Anyone who puts their life on the line so constantly is bound to go through some terrifying ordeals."

"Thanks, Cas." Sam stared uncomfortably for a moment. "It's so weird talking to you like this. I mean, you look like Dean, and you sound like Dean, but you're so not Dean. It's hard to explain."

"My mannerisms, way of speaking, and word choice are so different from those of your brother that even though I am using his body, I am still obviously me. Is that what you mean?"

"Uh, yeah. That's it exactly, actually. I'm getting a headache just from talking to you, so I'm gonna go get a drink. And no, I don't care that it's ten o'clock.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside of Dean's body, the consciousnesses of two different people were awkwardly getting accustomed to this new living arrangement.

Castiel was extremely unused to this body, the body of his beautiful best friend that he so badly desired. Dean couldn't get a hold of the fact that he had no control over anything except his thoughts. He was just a mind, hiding in the corner of someone else's space. It felt wrong.

Dean and Castiel were both so uncomfortable that they didn't even notice the thoughts of the other, which was most definitely for the better. Dean was trying so hard not to think about his feelings for Cas, which, of course, only made him think about them more. Cas was doing the same thing.

The two spent a couple hours absorbed in their own thoughts. It was Castiel who was the first to become comfortable enough to hear the inner monologue of his mental roommate. _Stay calm, Dean. Come on, think about anything else. Fucking Cas. He could be in heaven right now, doing awesome angelic things. But nooo! He had to mess up everything and help the Winchesters. The gloriously idiotic, bumbling, world-breaking Winchesters. Nice choice, Cas._

Another voice (It wasn't really a voice, more of a consciousness.) came into Dean's mind. _Dean, I wouldn't trade anything to be restored to my former position. You showed me how to live, and even though I am in much more danger now, I am content._

If Dean had control of his heart, it would be beating rapidly at this moment. _So you can hear me thinking, Cas?_

_I'm not really hearing you, but yes. I told you this would be the case._

Dean mentally gulped. _Yeah, I know. Not something you quickly forget. Cas, since I don't have control over my body or eyes or anything, could you keep me up to date on what's going on outside? I hate being stuck and not knowing stuff_.

 _Of course, Dean._ Both were silent for a while. Then Dean heard/sensed/felt Cas think, _Please Father, do not let them come._ _Please keep us safe._

Dean was kind of shocked. After all this time, Cas still believed in God. Dean did not remember that he shared all his thoughts with Cas until he heard Cas go, _Does it really surprise you that I still believe in God, Dean?_

 _A bit_ , Dean confessed. _I mean, we're Team Free Will and all. No destiny, no Big Man Upstairs. Just fighting the corrupt and evil, et cetera, et cetera_.

My Father granted all beings free will. Humans did not make it up themselves.

_I didn't realize, Cas, sorry. I need to speak with Sam now, goodbye Dean._

_I'll_   _see you?_ Dean was embarrassed and felt bad for upsetting Cas.

Dean was very surprised when he heard, _Insufferable. Of course I remain loyal to my Father. I really expect more from Dean, honestly..._ and then nothing. Dean was kind of annoyed at what Cas had said, but kind of happy that Cas expected anything from Dean. Castiel respected Dean and cared. Dean appreciated that.

After a while of Dean's mind being alone in the nothingness, he began to feel it. The pain and the power Cas had talked about. _Dean_ , a more angelic version of Cas's voice rang out, _I am sorry, but I must use some of my grace now. I know it will hurt, but please do not resist me._

_It's okay, Cas._

Before the pain grew very strong, Dean heard, _I do not want to hurt him. Why can't there be another option? I cannot stand doing this. I am so, so, unbelievably sorry, Dean._ But then Dean was overcome with an inexplicable pain. It was strange, like a headache, but much more metaphysical. It felt like his soul was being pulled and crushed and thrown and stretched. _Oh my god, Dean was able to think, Jimmy was so right. Like being chained to a comet._

After the pain subsided, Dean loudly thought (There's no other way to describe it. He basically yelled in his mind to get Cas's attention.), _Cas? Are you okay? What happened?_

_I am fine, Dean. Are you alright? Once again, I deeply apologize. I understand how painful that must have been._

_I'm cool. I've had worse. On the bright side, I just felt a whole new type of pain. I'd thought I'd seen it all, so that's kinda awesome. Anyway, what were you using your mojo for?_

There was a long pause _._ _Sam and I were, well, hunting._

Dean was pretty shocked at that one. _Seriously? I leave for five seconds and you two are hunting? I swear to god, if you hurt my body, my car, or my brother,_

_I will - Dean, it's been almost a week since I took you as my vessel. Time is very different here. Sam has done nothing except worry up until today. I advised that he do something to distract himself. He chose to hunt, and since I am stealing his partner, I felt obliged to assist him._

_Wow, it's been that long? Huh. I really don't want to wake up and have fifty years passed, so hurry up, Cas._ That's what Dean consciously thought. Internally, he was thinking, _SAM SAM SAM GODDAMMIT I CAN'T LOSE CAS AND NOW SAM TOO I'M GONNA GO FUCKING INSANE IF I LOSE THEM BOTH._

Of course, Castiel heard both sides of Dean's private monologue _. Do not worry, Dean. I promise I will take care of both you and your brother._

Those words brought Dean so much relief that he couldn't stop himself before he thought, _That's all I needed, Cas. I trust you completely._ Dean immediately regretted thinking that. He never allowed himself to say crap like that.

Castiel was slightly disappointed that Dean seemed so upset about revealing that secret, but those emotions were deeply overshadowed by Cas's happiness about the secret itself.

When Dean saw how much joy his trust brought Cas, he was instantly okay with accidentally telling him. _I really, really trust you, Cas._

_Thank you, Dean. I feel the same way about you. I am sorry, but I have to go._

Dean spent a moment being all philosophical and wondering what Castiel meant by go. I mean, Dean was basically just a soul floating in his own body with Cas manning the wheel, so it's not like either of them could really leave. His confusion and his happiness at Castiel's words both dissolved when the pain started again. The pain was even worse this time. It was impossible for Dean to pass out since he had no body, so he was forced to endure every second of the hurting. Cas, oh my god, Cas, help me. Help me, please. I'm gonna die. I can't take this. Please, Cas, please. The second those thoughts crossed his mind, the pain stopped.

Dean! Dean, I am so, so sorry. I despise having to do this, and I cannot apologize enough. Please forgive me, Dean.

After Dean has recovered, he thought, Of course I forgive you. Dean couldn't stop himself from thinking the next thing that crossed his mind. He knew the thought was coming, but part of him didn't want to repress it. Of course I forgive you. I love you.

There was silence for a long time. Finally, Castiel thought, Dean, I am going to leave your body now. I think I have sufficiently evaded the angels searching for me. I am sorry for all the pain I put you through. I am sure you will be very happy to have your body restored to you.

Wait, Cas - ! Suddenly, Dean was filled with the worst pain he'd ever felt, worse than anything on earth, in hell, or anywhere else. He felt like his brain was being set on fire and crammed back into skull through his ears. As he began to regain feeling in his body, he felt the burning sensation there as well. He realized that his voice was working when he heard himself screaming. The pain went on for what felt like hours, then finally, excruciatingly slowly, it began to go away. The second he was able, Dean passed out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean awoke to shaking and yelling. "Dean! Dean! Oh my god, Dean! Are you okay?"

Dean tried to grin. "Hey Sammy," he rasped. "God, it feels good to be able to say that." Dean tried to move and groaned. "Damn, Cas was one annoying roommate." _Oh_ , Dean remembered, _Cas_.

"You should sleep, Dean. Your last two weeks have probably sucked."

"It's been two weeks?! It felt like two days, jesus."

"Yeah, I guess time was different or something." Sam shrugged. "Hey, do you know if Cas is okay? He seemed pretty quick to get out of your body, and he left almost immediately after he was back in his vessel."

Dean put his face in his hands. "I fucked up, Sammy. I've ruined everything."

Sam sighed like he completely expected this. "Dean, what did you do?"

"I knew the fucking mind reading would fuck everything up. If he'd just told me earlier I coulda thought of a solution. Now everything is fucking destroyed."

"So he found out you loved him and ran?"

Dean's head shot up. "You knew?!"

Sam smiled. "Of course, Dean. I'm pretty sure everyone knew except you two."

"Well, I'm glad you're so happy about the fact that my feelings for Cas have ruined everything."

"You accidentally revealed that you love him, he leaves, and you think it's because you scared him off?" Sam asked, still smiling.

"I _know_ that's what happened. What the hell are you smiling at?"

"Dean," Sam continued in that bitchy, know-it-all, little brother voice of his, "He left because he was shocked and didn't know how to handle his emotions."

"What are you saying, Sam?"

"I'm saying that he loves you too."

Dean was filled with a bubble of hope. For all of half a second. "What the hell do you know, Sam!?"

Sam rolled his eyes, shook his head, and gave Dean his best bitchface. "Fine, Dean. Continue with your denial. (Sam was using all his willpower to resist making a "DEAN-ial" joke.) I'm letting you know now though, I'm not taking another six years of your and Cas's pining crap."

"Don't worry about it," Dean spat back, "He's gone anyway."

Sam left the bunker, and Dean flopped on his bed. The elder Winchester was too preoccupied with his self-loathing to notice his little brother's Grin of Plotting as he walked out the front door.

Dean sighed. At least now I can think without having to worry about someone else hearing and freaking the fuck out. Dean tried to sleep and black out his problems, but it just wouldn't come. _Goddammit, Cas. I was okay with the unrequited love thing, but now even that is out the window_.

"Why so blue, kiddo?"

Dean audibly gasped. He knew that obnoxious, condescending tone. "Gabriel?!"

"Ding, ding, ding! Give the man a prize!"

"But you're - you're - "

"Awesome? Adorable? Overwhelmingly handsome?"

"Dead!"

Gabriel imitated the noise of the wrong button in a game show. "Nope. Did you really think I'd let little Luci kill me when I had you monkeys plotting to take him out?"

"But the video - "

"Nah, I just wanted you two to think I was dead so y'all would leave me alone." Gabriel smirked at Dean's flabbergasted expression. "I see I've left you speechless, Dean-o."

Dean mentally shook himself from his surprise. "What are doing here, Gabriel? The only reason I'm speaking to you now is because you died for us, but now I see even that's a lie."

"Deanie Weenie, lighten up! I still showed you how to stop the devil, didn't I? I basically second-hand stopped the Apocalypse! Can't I get a little gratitude?"

"No," Dean said.

"Okay, fine. I understand. Can I get a drink, at least?"

"Just mojo one up."

"My, my, my, someone's grouchy today! Dog snatch your sandwich? Clouds take your sunshine?" Gabriel paused and looked at Dean. "Angel steal your heart?" Dean jumped up, hands in fists. He swung at Gabriel, but the angel just poofed to the other side of the room. "Too slow, Dean-o!" Gabriel laughed. When Dean began to storm over in attack mode, Gabriel raised his hands is surrender. "Calm down! I'm not here to fight or mock, well maybe a bit of mocking, but what I'm really here to do is help."

"What could you possibly want to help me with?"

"Wittle Deanie's bwoken heawt."

"Goddammit, Gabriel. I'm about to take another swing."

A serious expression came across Gabriel's face. "Look. I can't handle you and my little bro being so emotionally constipated. This is getting ridiculous. I don't understand why I have to do this, since you already confessed your love, and Cas is crazy for you. But I do."

"How the hell did you know all that stuff?!" Dean yelled.

Gabriel looked off into the distance with a faraway look in his eyes. He began, "It all happened in a magical realm, far, far away - " Gabriel noticed the furious face Dean was making. "Fine, sourpuss. I'll tell the story the boring way." Gabriel sighed. "I had nothing to do and I was flying around when I noticed little Cassie sitting alone in a bar, drinking his troubles away. I stopped by, said hello," Gabriel paused, "And let me just say, angels tend to have a much, much higher tolerance for alcohol than humans. Dearest Castiel does not. Three beers later, he's spilling his guts." Dean smacked his forehead, and Gabriel whistled. "Dean, you really do have the mind of a teenage girl." The angel once again evaded the Winchester's punch. "Cool it! I'm want to help!"

"And what if I don't want your help?" Dean growled.

"Then you end up as an old maid," Gabriel said calmly. The two stared at each other for a while, one with anger and the other with defiance, until Dean broke the connection, uttering a groan and a "fine!"

Gabriel cheered. "Let's get to work, Winchester."

After a bit of discussion, Dean finally asked, "Why are you so sure Cas wants this? How do you know that he - he - you know?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Dean, he's my little brother. I know."

Dean smiled a little. Not about Cas loving him, but about understanding being an older sibling. To be perfectly honest, Dean didn't believe Gabriel. Dean was convinced that the archangel must have been mistaken in some way. Cas couldn't possibly love him. But he was okay with that. All Dean wanted was his best friend back. "Fine. Let's do this."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel hadn't been making up the story about Cas at the bar. The second the angel had left Dean's body, he had flown off to get a drink as fast as possible. Dean loved him. Dean _loved_ him. _Come on, Castiel. Be strong. Go to him! It's everything you have ever wanted._  But Cas stayed where he was. He didn't know what to do. He was happy, of course, but he was confused. Castiel had been relatively accepting of the fact that he'd never be with Dean. He still felt that there must have been a mistake. Dean was joking, or meant it platonically, or something. Dean couldn't - he didn't - actually - love Cas?

"Why ruin your pretty face with such a sad expression?"

Castiel didn't even look at the person talking to him before saying, "Gabriel, you have returned at last. How was your extended hiatus?" Cas said those words sarcastically, completely unfazed by his brother's sudden reappearance.

"It was actually quite relaxing, thank you for asking. No apocalypse, no Lucifer, no Leviathans or any crap like that, and best of all, no Winchesters! It was glorious." Gabriel stared at Cas. "You don't look so hot, little bro. What's up?"

Castiel took a sip of the beer he was drinking. "I am perfectly fine."

Gabriel tried to suppress a grin as he was struck with an idea. "Cassie, Cassie, Cassie. Just one beer? Let me help you out."

There were two parts of Gabriel's story that he lied about, and one was how many beers Castiel had. It was not three. It was eight, plus many, many, many shots. Gabriel matched Cas's drinking, but was unaffected by the substance. (Archangel powers, duh.)

Gabriel's other lie was that Castiel had a human tolerance for alcohol. Cas was no Gabriel, but he definitely lasted longer than the average person. The problem was that once Castiel hit his alcoholic breaking point, he fucking lost it. First he wouldn't shut up about incoherent, irrelevant crap. "I miss the days when the beautiful, wonderful hu - *hic* - mans where learning how to make coffee from the goats. And, and did you know that I almost stepped on that fish? I thought it would be hilarious. I guess I always was a hell raiser. Get it, Gabriel? Do you get it?!"

"Jeez, Cassie. I've seen you drunk before, and I did not expect this reaction. BUT I LOVE IT!" Gabriel proceeded to film Castiel's ramblings for a while. When he grew bored, he began to ask Castiel questions. "Now that I have you a little softer in the noggin, can you tell me why you felt compelled to get a drink, alone, in the middle of the day?"

Castiel hiccuped. "Because I'm a fucking idiot."

"Now you're cursing? My God, Castiel! What's gotten into you?" Gabriel said with a look of mock astonishment. Castiel's eyes filled with tears. In that moment, Gabriel's big brother instinct turned on. He dropped the joking attitude and put an arm around Cas. Basically, he stopped being a douche. "Cassie, what happened?"

Castiel swallowed hard. "I am in love with Dean Winchester."

Gabriel waited for Castiel to continue. When the younger angel remained silent, the older one said, "Yeah, Cas, I know."

"What? How could you possibly know? I have told no one. I am the only person who knows!"

"Castiel, are you kidding me? Literally everyone in heaven, hell, and in between knows you're in love with each other. Is that seriously the problem?"

"I had to temporarily possess Dean. I accidentally read his mind, and I found out he loves me. But I assumed there must have been a mistake, so I fled."

Gabriel smacked his forehead. "You're right, Castiel."

"About what?"

"You are an idiot."

Castiel glared at his brother.

"Well, thank you so much for this comforting and enlightening conversation, but I am feeling rather unwell, so I am going to head back to the bunker. I may be a coward, but I will not leave the Winchesters without a word. Good night, Gabriel."

Gabriel was overjoyed at how hilarious his outing with Castiel was. The archangel planned on topping off this perfect day with a few lovely ladies and some five-star dessert. Just as he was about to hit the bar's dance floor, he was found himself in an entirely different destination than the one he was heading for.

The archangel looked around. "What the - ?" That was when he noticed the large man standing in front of him. "Sam? What are you doing?" Gabriel looked around wildly at the holy fire ring he was contained in. "How did you even know I was alive?!"

The younger Winchester smiled at him. "You weren't exactly quiet after you 'died.' I know a just desserts case when I see one."

Gabriel shrugged. "Those a-holes had it coming." He grinned. "How ya been, Sammy?"

Sam smiled back. "I've been good. Now are you gonna help me hook our brothers up or not?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the present, Dean was pacing in his room. Apparently, Gabriel would be arriving any second with his next big plan about how to get him and Cas together. _You could just talk to Cas, you know_ , a small voice in Dean's mind whispered. _Yeah, but that would mean talking about feelings!_ a much larger voice in Dean's mind yelled. Dean pondered for a moment, and I think you can guess what voice he decided to go with.

"Dean-o! You ready to go?"

"It depends, Gabriel. What's your brilliant plan?"

"I'll show you." Gabriel winked and waggled his eyebrows.

Before Dean could process what was going on, Gabriel had snapped him into another room. "Gabriel, what the actual fu - " Then Dean noticed someone else was occupying the room with him.

"Hello, Dean."

He looked at Castiel. Dean's heart was racing. _I am so not ready for this. What if Gabriel's wrong? What if he never wants to speak to me again?_ Even with these terrified thoughts pounding through his brain, Dean managed to put up his calm, uncaring exterior. "Where have you been you, Cas? Sam was really worried that you'd flown the coop for good." (Yes, Dean intentionally only mentioned Sam.)

"Dean, I know what you are doing. Please stop. Please do not use that false, heartless attitude with me. I know that's not you." Castiel looked at Dean with pain filled eyes.

"You know what, Cas? You don't get to say that to me. You can't just do that. I help you out by letting you possess me, I warn you that you might see some personal stuff, and you still just leave without a word? The last thing you can do is boss me around. I'd to tell you to fuck off, but I'm assuming your dumbass brother has us trapped in here. I don't know what he wants. Does he want me to say it again? 'Cause I'm not! I may not be able to control my subconscious, but I sure as hell can control my sober mouth."

Dean finished with an angry look on his face. His face that happened to be 3 inches from Castiel's. Dean took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he expected Cas to be across the room, to be looking away, to have moved at all. But the angel hadn't. He was still staring at Dean with his wide open, blue eyes. Castiel tilted his head to the side and squinted in that confused manner that Dean loved so much.

"Why do you assume that I left because I was upset?

"Upset, confused, scared, weirded out. Whatever it was. Don't fucking fight me over exact words, Cas."

"I was confused. And scared." Dean rolled his eyes and made a motion that said 'exactly.' "No, Dean. Stop," Castiel said in a commanding tone. Dean remained silent. "You do not understand. Stop jumping to conclusions. Yes, I left immediately because I was confused. Confused as to why you would say the thing that you said to me. I too made an idiotic assumption. At least I hope it was idiotic."

"What do you mean?"

"I assumed that I had misinterpreted what you said. I assumed that you were kidding or meant in a brotherly way. I was scared of what I was feeling. I was scared that I would get my hopes up or say something that jeopardized our friendship."

"Well, nice job with that." Dean muttered coldly.

"Shut. the. fuck. up." Castiel growled. Dean had never been more shocked in his life. _Holy shit holy shit holy shit. Cas never curses. Nice fucking job, Winchester_. Castiel was surprised at himself as well, but he didn't back down. He took a deep breath. "Dean, you think that I left because I didn't reciprocate your feelings. I am here to tell you that my reasons for leaving were exactly the opposite."

Dean stared blankly at Castiel for a moment until it hit him. Finally, he managed to choke out, "You - you love me?"

Cas nodded slowly. "Do you, um, feel the same way?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Damn it, Cas." Then he grabbed the other man and kissed him. The angel didn't hesitate in reciprocating the affection.

After a moment, Cas pulled away and grinned. "You have no idea how long I have dreamed of doing that."

Dean smirked. "Are you sure I have no idea?"

Castiel put on a more serious expression. "I have loved you since the afternoon we spent together in the park after you saved the lives of that entire town." Dean looked at Cas for a moment and then burst out laughing. The angel frowned. "What is so funny? I do not find my personal confessions and declarations of love to be very amusing."

Dean gave Cas a more tender smile. "That was the day I fell in love with you too."

They stared at each other for a bit, and then began to laugh again. After they had finished, Castiel said, still smiling, "We really are a couple of idiots, aren't we?"

"Six years, man. Yep, we really are."

"No wonder everyone was so eager to 'hook us up.'" Dean nearly fell to the floor with his laughter. Before either of them could say anymore, they were back in the bunker.

Someone started clapping, and out of nowhere, Gabriel appeared. "Finally! My God, you two are slow at catching on." The archangel turned to Dean, "So, Dean-o, what did you think of my plan? Pretty brilliant, if I do say so myself." Dean marched over to where he was standing, and Gabriel prepared for an attack. He couldn't have been more surprised when the elder Winchester stooped down to give the smaller man a hug. "What in the name of - ? Dean, very out of character, don't ya think?"

"Shut up and enjoy this very rare moment, shorty."

Sam opened the door and yelped. "Gabriel, this was not the plan!"

Dean quickly pulled away from the angel. "Ew, gross. I was just thanking - Wait, what do you mean, 'the plan'? You guys plotted this together?! Dammit, Sammy! I should've known the winged bastard couldn't have done this by himself."

Gabriel shrugged and conjured a lollypop. "I'm too lazy to come up with complex ideas alone, but I am one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Major upside to being partners with me."

Sam, having fully recovered from his moment of panic at what would have been the worst possible backfire to their scheme, grinned sheepishly. "You gotta admit it was a nice plan."

"Sam, locking two people in a room together is literally like the biggest rom-com cliche ever." The second he uttered those words, he realized his mistake, but it was too late. Everyone turned to stare at Dean, who had turned bright red.

Gabriel smirked. "Dean, I had no idea you liked rom-coms too! I should sleepover sometime so we can watch some and paint each other's nails and talk about boooooys!"

"It's called channel surfing!" Dean protested a bit too loudly. The other three were desperately trying to restrain their laughter.

Castiel, who had been silent for a long time, gave Dean a half-smile and said, "I will have to make a mental note of that fact."

Dean smacked his forehead. "How do you even know what a rom-com is?"

As Gabriel began to exit the room, he called over his shoulder, "Okay, you crazy kids! Time for daddy to hit the hay. This day of plotting and relieved sexual tension has taken a lot out of him."

Dean followed the archangel. He turned to look at Sam. He genuinely smiled. "Thanks, Sammy. Really." Then he switched his gaze to Castiel and mimicked Gabriel's signature eyebrow waggle. "This is a formal invitation to a private party in the bedroom of Dean Winchester. Please RSVP ASAP. Except you can't say no if I'm not here." Then the elder Winchester practically sprinted out of the room.

Castiel rolled his eyes, then looked at Sam. "I would also like to sincerely thank you, Sam. I am eternally grateful for helping me to see what was right in front of me." Castiel smiled. "I must wish you a goodnight now. I believe I will take Dean up on his invitation." And with that, the angel was gone.


	2. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A domestic, destielly ending where I make all my personal dreams come true. The ending is based on a tumblr post I saw about having Dean and Cas just sit down and talk about everything they've been through. Which is exactly what I did. With a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my attempt at filling the hole that Destiel has formed in my heart. Fluff, some minor feels at the end, but really just fluff! Spoilers for seasons 4-8!
> 
> Enjoy!

One month later, life was good for the Winchesters. A new, long awaited relationship was blossoming, Sam was actually feeling alright for once, and Gabriel had been popping in a lot. It seemed that an odd little family was coming together. Kevin (who had been hiding in his room throughout all of his friends' shenanigans) was extremely happy with Dean and Cas finally "manning up and hooking up." Charlie had also taken the liberty of constantly stopping by the bunker. When she did, she wouldn't stop oohing and ahhing over the two lovebirds. Sam and Gabriel constantly joked about Dean and Cas (or Destiel, as Charlie had dubbed as their "ship name"), but the couple would just respond with a witty but light-hearted comment. Everyone understood how overjoyed the group was at this new romantic development.

Of course, the people happiest about Dean and Castiel getting together were Dean and Cas themselves. Their four friends had walked in many times on make-out sessions or cuddling. (Castiel loved cuddling, but if you asked Dean what he thought about the activity, he'd turn bright red and say that he hated it a bit too loudly.) Yes, they teased the hunter and his angel immensely about it, but the looks of utter disgust and horror on Sam, Gabriel, and Kevin's faces when they walked in on Dean and Cas consummating their relationship made it all worth it.

The last fortnight had a basic routine for Dean and Castiel. Dean, the biggest morning person in their "family," had gotten into the habit of making breakfast for everyone. It started out as basic things, like eggs and bacon. Slowly, he started making more elaborate dishes. He experimented with cinnamon buns, orange-chocolate chip pancakes (which were actually superb), and homemade bread. Even though Dean claimed that he was the chef and forced everyone else to do the dishes, no one was complaining about the chore if it meant such decadent feasts.

Castiel had begun sharing a bed with Dean. He discovered that although he did not require sleep, he was capable of it and greatly enjoyed it. He loved having Dean be the last thing he see every night, and the first thing he see every morning. He loved having the warm body of the man he adored next to him for 4-8 hours per day. (Recently, their sleeping hours had begun leaning more towards the larger end of the scale.) There was one thing Cas did not like about sleeping: waking up. He felt tired and foggy-headed for a very long time each morning. When he did finally shake the tiredness, he would join Dean in the kitchen, and even sometimes help him cook. 

After breakfast, the trio of Dean, Sam, and Cas would go out on hunts. Sometimes they'd be overnight ones, but mainly, the three stayed pretty close to home. Evenings were comprised of more expert cooking from Dean and updating Cas on popular culture. The angel was introduced to Star Wars, Star Trek, Harry Potter (Charlie's to be thanked for that one), and way more nerdiness than Dean would care to admit. The elder Winchester refused to show Cas too much though. He didn't want to lose all of the angel's confused stares and "I do not understand that reference"s. 

Dean and Castiel talked a lot. They said they loved each other (Dean, the annoying commitment-phobe that he was, said it way less than Cas), they laughed, they did everything normal couples did. The only thing they didn't do was talk. Like talk talk. Dean and Cas had been through more crap together in six years than most people could dream of going through in a lifetime. Never once had they discussed any of it since they got together. 

During one of the nights that Charlie and Gabriel were staying at the bunker, the six hunters (Gabe included) were all having dinner together. Charlie had spent the entire meal looking extremely uncomfortable and quiet. Finally, after quiet eating filled with smalltalk and awkwardness, Charlie cleared her throat loudly.

"So, uh," she began eloquently. She took a deep breath and blurted out, "Chuck posted a bunch of new Supernatural books online and I read them all and they go up until really recently and I can't believe all this stuff really happened and I wanted to make sure that you guys were okay and any normal person would be really messed up after all this and you never talk about it so yeah." Charlie's eyes were wide, and she kept looking from Dean to Sam to Cas and back again. She looked scared. Whether the fear was for the mental health of her friends or their reaction to her speech, no one couldn't tell. Charlie looked down abashedly. "I'm sorry. That's really nosy of me and probably a sore subject and I shouldn't have brought it up so you can - "

"Charlie," Sam cut her off, "It's okay. Thank you for asking." Dean scoffed. ("God, what a girl. No, it is not okay. This is not chick-flick, feeling spilling time. DAMMIT SAM.") The younger Winchester glared at his brother. "Dean, if I hear one comment about chick-flick moments, I swear to god..."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine, Sammy. Let's talk about our deepest thoughts and secrets." 

"Actually, I'd like to do that very much." Everyone turned to stare at the speaker, shocked. "What?" Cas continued. "I feel like it would make our life together even more comfortable. Also, it could increase our 'communication skills.'" (As always, complete with air quotes.)

Dean would have smiled, but he was so pissed about this situation that he managed to refrain from doing so. "Okay, Sammy. You first." Dean growled.

"Actually," Charlie said, "Um, I think Sam has gotten enough off his chest. I was kinda talking about you and Cas. Like alone. Just you two."

Gabriel, who had been surprisingly silent throughout this conversation, burst out laughing. "Like you'd be able to get Dean-o here to do that! Repression and depression! That's the Dean Winchester way!" He was doubled over, then he suddenly stopped. He put a finger on his chin. "Unless..."

"NO!" Dean yelled, but he was no where near fast enough for the archangel. Gabriel snapped his fingers, and Cas and Dean were alone. With all the doors closed. And presumedly locked. Again. Dean sighed deeply. "Your bro, man. Seriously. Hey, at least we don't hate each other's guts this time." Castiel opened his mouth to speak and Dean raised a hand. "Figure of speech." Castiel nodded, a confused expression still lingering on his face.

All of a sudden, Gabriel's voice echoed through the room. "Hey, you lovebirds! I know what you're thinking: he's reusing the same plan as last time? So unoriginal."

Dean couldn't help but mutter, "That's not quite what I was thinking." 

Gabriel ignored him and carried on. "Well, like I always say, if it ain't broke, don't fix it. So I'm going with what I know: locking you two in a room together." Dean and Castiel could hear snapping, and a giant dial thing appeared. "This," Gabe continued, "Is the Truth-o-Meter 3000. Patent pending. It's time for 'Honesty Hour with Cas and Dean!' Also patent pending. Here's how you play: you two confess things and talk about your wacky, messed up lives, and once you both confess something that hits 100 on my Truth-o-Meter, we all go home! Simple. Darn! This would have been so fun to do before you both got together. The 100 could have been 'I love you.'"

"Maybe we should just forget the whole thing then," Dean said hopefully.

"Nice try, Deanie Weenie. I'll see you and Cassie on the other side." And the voice was gone.

"Damn your brother!" Dean yelled. "I really hate him sometimes." As Dean said those words, the meter moved up to 10. "Huh, I guess that was pretty obvious." He shuffled his feet awkwardly and stared at the ground. "You first?"

Castiel stared at Dean for a bit, straight into his eyes. Finally, without breaking the connection, he said, "Naomi made me kill thousands of copies of you in heaven." The scale went up to 75.

Dean was speechless. "Oh my god, Cas. I - I had no idea."

"And when Naomi told me to actually - to - to do it, I couldn't. But I almost did, and that makes me disgusted with myself every single day." The scale went up to 87. Dean would have celebrated how high that truth went on the scale, but he was still in too much shock from what Cas had said to do anything. He didn't know what to say, so he just took Castiel into his arms.

"I kept your trench coat after the gates of purgatory thing."

Cas looked confused. "I know that." 

"I took it out a lot, and I held it, I even used it as a pillow, and I'm pretty sure it was in worse condition when you came back than when you left because of how much I put it through. God, I missed you."

Castiel smiled. With anyone else, that might not have been a big secret, but since Dean hated all things sappy and emotional, it was huge. The scale agreed, reading in at 71. Cas took a deep breath. "When I transferred Sam's insanity from his mind to my own, I hoped that I would not survive." 

74\. 

Dean continued. "When you pulled me out of hell, you were the only person who understand why I was so disbelieving in my salvation. You persuaded me that I was important, and if you hadn't taught me that, I'd probably still hate myself as much as I did then."

79.

"After my return from Purgatory, I truly planned on killing myself, but your friendship and support saved me."

85.

"I didn't think I'd be able to survive without you in Purgatory at the beginning, and to be honest, I didn't really care."

90.

"Rebelling against heaven was difficult, but it was possible because I had you. Leaving you in Purgatory was the hardest thing I have ever done, and I regret it every single day."

93.

"Heaven is supposed to be paradise, but mine won't be since you'll never be there with me."

97.

"What I want more than anything in the world is to be human so that I can grow old with you."

Dean and Castiel were both crying too hard to hear the bells ringing in celebration. Cas's confession had reached 100. They were embracing and sobbing and shaking. 

"Dean," Castiel said, voice wavering and eyes red, "I will be in heaven with you. I promise."

Dean's eyes were still glassy as he smiled and said, "Thanks, Cas. I'll always be with you too somehow. You ain't ever getting rid of me, pal." 

Castiel couldn't help but laugh at that, but he frowned when he realized something. "You still have to make your 100 point truth."

Dean thought intently for a second. Finally, Dean smiled and said, "I love cuddling." Bells went off, confetti rained from the sky, and Gabriel appeared. 

The archangel was grinning as he said, "Congratulations, you two! You've won the game. To be perfectly honest, I expected this to take longer. But I guess with all the sexual tension resolved, the emotional barriers came down too."

"I hate you, Gabriel." Dean said angrily.

Gabe raised his eyebrows. "Except I know you don't mean that."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "How?"

"Look at the Truth-o-Meter 3000, Dean-o." It was at zero. 

Dean rolled his eyes, but he couldn't refrain from smiling. "Fine, asshat, you win.'

"Just like always. Now let's get out of here, you crazy kids!" Gabriel poofed the three of them out of the room to where Sam, Kevin, and Charlie were sitting and smirking. 

"So, Dean," Sam said with a bitch face #49 (The I-Was-Right-And-You-Know-It bitch face) "How was your little heart to heart?" 

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Assbutt." The heads of Dean, Sam, Charlie, Kevin, and Gabriel immediately shot towards the source of the word. Castiel was sitting in his chair, a pleased little grin on his face. "I am 'bringing it back in style.'" Dean laughed a loud booming laugh. Sam smiled knowingly. Everyone else just looked extremely confused and shrugged. 

Dean smiled lovingly at Cas. "You had to be there."

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this whole darn thing! I can't believe I actually finished this. I hope you enjoyed it! I'd truly adore a comment or kudos.
> 
> Love y'all! ;) xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this! It's my first posted fic that I don't hate. 
> 
> Just to reiterate, the next chapter, is just a coda!!!! You don't need to read it, but it's got super cute domestic destiel and some feels that turn out sweet. Unfortunately, it's got major, major spoilers for seasons 4-8.
> 
> Thank you so, so, so much for reading! Shoot me a comment or something if you want.
> 
> I love you all! :) xoxo


End file.
